1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus for drying and smoothing hair. Particularly, the apparatus comprises structure for dual-directional air-handling. A portion of the air-handling structure serves as a conduit for directing a flow of air, preferably heated air, from within the device toward a device outlet that is configured for placement adjacent the user's head. Another portion of the air-handling structure serves as a conduit for directing a flow of air away from the user's head and into the device via a return-air inlet. The flow of air into the return-air inlet creates a suction that pulls the user's hair toward a hair-smoothing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices exist that are useful in hair styling applications. Hair straightening devices are exemplary hair styling devices, and often comprise a pair of hinged arms with a pair of heated styling heads mounted on the free ends of the arms. The styling heads present a pair of facing styling surfaces. Hair is typically styled using these devices by placing the hair in between the styling heads and a compressive force is applied. It is common, though, that the hair must be dry prior to use of these types of devices. Drying of the hair may be accomplished by letting the hair air dry, which can take considerable time depending on hair length and leave the hair limp and wavy, or through the use of an electromechanical hair dryer that blow air, especially hot air, toward the hair. The latter method is generally preferred, as the use of a hair dryer can tend to give body to the hair at the roots and avoid a limp appearance.
In addition to being generally a time-consuming, two-step process, drying and smoothing of hair using these conventional devices can result in damage to the hair if not used correctly. Although heated styling heads, such as found on a conventional flat iron, provide a useful and convenient means for hair styling, the degree and duration of heating required is known to be damaging to hair. Therefore, a need exists for a more efficient means of accomplishing drying and smoothing of hair in a manner that minimizes the risk of damaging the hair through application of excessive heat.